Chapter 16 - The Exosphere Training Part 1
“Aright so how do we get started?” asked Ash “It’s very simple to start, but let’s see if you can actually master the technique.” laughed Timothy “What is it that hard to learn?” asked Ash “For the most part maybe, but let’s just see how you do.” nodded Timothy “Alright then. I’m ready.” nodded Ash “Ok then. You see Ash the Exosphere is a technique that I created myself. It took me only three days to create.” smiled Timothy “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” remarked Kachu “Okay three years with the help of the training room. Anyway I was able to develop the technique by studying a certain technique used by Kitsune’s among a few other creatures. By taking shape transformation to the highest possible point I was able to create a technique that didn’t require the aid if time-consuming hand seals to control. I was also able to combine the technique with several different chakra nature’s to make the technique even more powerful, but even by itself the technique is still very useful, powerful, and versatile. Yes many find it very difficult a technique to learn and master.” explained Timothy “So how do we get started?” asked Ash “Alright I’m going to break your training down in three parts and Part 1 will start now.” smiled Timothy Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a pokéball before holding it out in front of him. The pokéball popped open and out in front of Timothy appeared a Voltorb. “Voltorb will be your first training partner.” said Timothy “How is that?” asked Ash “For this part of the training Ash I want you to make Voltorb explode by spinning the energy within it’s body using nothing, but your chakra.” explained Timothy “Won’t that hurt the pokémon?“ asked Ash “No don’t worry. This is one of the pokémon that helped learn the technique. Once of the main reasons is because it likes to explode.” smiled Timothy “What why’s that?” asked Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Don’t ask he just does.” laughed Timothy “Pika…Pi.” nodded Kachu “Torb…Voltorb.” said Voltorb as he spun around in Timothy’s hand. “Alright Ash I’ll show you how to start.” said Timothy Timothy closed his eye’s and started to concentrate on the energy within Voltorb and a few seconds later Voltorb explode in a cloud of white smoke. “That’s all to it.” smiled Timothy “Voltorb.” said Voltorb as it bounced up and down in Timothy’s hand. “Cool.” smiled Ash “Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Alright Ash now you give it a try. Once you make Voltorb explode than you’ve finish the first lesson.” nodded Timothy “Ok.” smiled Ash Ash held out his hand as Voltorb jumped out of Timothy’s hand and into his. Ash closed his eye’s and began to focus on the energy within Voltorb’s body. Using his chakra Ash began to spin the energy in Voltorb’s body which caused it’s body to vibrate in his hand. Timothy watched Ash as Voltorb began to glow with a blue energy surrounding it’s body. A few minutes pass as Voltorb continued to glow, but he didn’t explode. “All man this isn’t working.” sighed Ash “Well there’s more than one way to spin energy, but you’ll get the hang of it.” laughed Timothy “I hope so.” laughed Ash just as a phone started to ring. “Keep at it.” smiled Timothy as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out his phone and answered it before walking away from Ash, Pikachu and Kachu. “Well I guess I’ll give it a try again.” said Ash Ash closed his eye’s again and started to focus on Voltorb’s energy spinning it with his own, but it didn’t explode. “Maybe if I spun it faster.” thought Ash He focused harder spinning the energy faster and faster, but Voltorb still didn’t explode. “Still nothing.” thought Ash breathing heavy. “Hay what’s going on here?” asked A voice They looked over into the room and saw Jin coming into the room shutting the door behind him. “Just doing a little training.” smiled Ash “Hay Voltorb.” waved Jin “Voltorb.” said Voltorb “Oh I see Timothy must be teaching you the Exosphere.” guessed Jin “Yep.” nodded Ash “How far have you gotten?” asked Jin “I’m still on the first lesson, but we just basically started.” said Ash “And I see that your having hard time.” laughed Jin “Yea…no matter how fast I spin it’s energy he won’t explode.” said Ash “Well I’m sure Timothy gave you a clue. What was the last thing he said before he got on the phone?” asked Jin “Let’s see…he said that there was more than one way to spin energy.” remembered Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” smiled Kachu “And in their lies your answer.” smiled Jin Ash thought about it for a few minute and then looked out at Timothy who was walking around still on the phone. He watched Timothy walk around to one side of the room and then turn around to the other side of the room and then it hit him. “Ok I think I got it.” smiled Ash “Well let’s see.” said Jin Ash closed his eye’s once again to contrite on Voltorb’s energy as it began to spin, however he began to spin the energy in multiple directions. Ash used his chakra to spin Voltorb’s energy like two whirlpools that spun in opposite directions. Jin watched as Voltorb began to glow bright and all of a sudden it exploded in a cloud of white smoke. “Alright I did it.” laughed Ash as he fell on his butt breathing heavy. “Nice work Ash.” congratulated Jin “Pikachu…Pi.” smiled Kachu “I heard something go boom.” said Timothy as he walked back up to them. “Yeah I finally did it.” smiled Ash “Torb…Torb.” said Voltorb as it bounced up and down. “Good job Ash…The first part of the training was to emphasizes rotation by rotating the energy within Voltorb’s body in multiple directions at once.” smiled Timothy “Cool.” huffed Ash “Alright what do you say we start on the next step?” asked Timothy “Let’s go.” smiled Ash as he stood back up. “Nice work today Voltorb now return.” nodded Timothy Timothy held out Voltorb’s pokéball and it disappeared into it in a flash of red light. “Alright Ash time for the second part of your training before I leave.” said Timothy “Where are you going?” asked Jin “To Shia’s office to give her my report for yesterday.” said Timothy “Oh yea I almost forgot about that.” said Jin “Yea and while I’m gone you and Kachu will watch over Ash’s training.” said Timothy “Ok.” nodded Jin “Pi.” nodded Kachu “Alright then Atomizo time to train.” said Timothy Timothy held out another pokéball and out of it in a flash of red light appeared a pokémon Ash had never seen before. It was like a red and white separated piece of pokéball with a white sphere of electrical energy holding the two piece’s together. “Atomi.” said The Pokémon as it looked at Ash. “Ash I want you to meet your second training partner Atomizo.” smiled Timothy “An Atomizo.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Atomizo the Electric Core Pokémon and the evolved form of Electrode. It has been exposed to a colossal amount of energy. Its new form allows it to bypass its previous limits and feed on as much electricity as it desires, giving it near limitless energy.” said The pokédex “Wow cool pokémon.” glared Ash “Pikachu.” said Pikachu “Alright Ash Atomizo’s are notorious for being power hungry power. Not power hungry as in the fact that he wants more power to become stronger, but power hungry in the fact they love to eat a lot of electricity. Now Ash lesson two I want you to force Atomizo to explode using only your chakra.” smiled Timothy “What?’ wondered Ash “Yea let’s see if you can do it.” nodded Timothy “Alright.” said Ash Ash held out his hand and Atomizo jumped into his hand as Ash closed his eye’s. He focused on Atomizo’s energy and the white electrical energy began to turn blue. “Not bad he’s strong, but I’ll take more than that.” laughed Timothy “You think he can build up the power?” asked Jin “We’ll see.” smiled Timothy A few minutes went by as Ash continued to concentrate, but he suddenly collapsed to his knee’s. “Izo…Atomizo.” laughed Atomizo as it landed on the floor looking at Ash. “Man…I can’t do it.” huffed Ash “Don’t worry with more practice you’ll get it.” smiled Jin “Aright while your practice I’ll be going.” nodded Timothy as he handed Jin Atomizo’s pokéball. “Chu.” waved Kachu Timothy left out of the room as Ash sat down on his butt and took a deep breath. “Hay Jin is there a secret to this training?” asked Ash “Nope you’ll have to do this through sheer force.” said Jin “All man.” sighed Ash as he took another deep breath. “Chu…Pika…Pi!” cheered Pikachu “Alright let’s keep going.” smiled Ash He jumped back to his feet and started back to train as Pikachu, Jin and Kachu cheered him on. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content